Red House
: Are You Experienced : Smash Hits |length = 3:50 |writers = Jimi Hendrix |recorddates = December 13th, 1966 |recordplaces = CBS Studios |first = February 6th, 1967 |last = September 6th, 1970 |rating = }} "Red House" is a song by The Jimi Hendrix Experience, originally released on the international version of their 1967 debut album Are You Experienced. The song was written by Jimi Hendrix and recorded at CBS Studios on December 13th, 1966. History "Red House" was one of the first songs recorded by The Experience, being completed before 1967. Analysis Meaning "Red House" is a song about love, a common theme in blues music. It tells the story of a woman who moves house to get away from her lover who hasn't seen her for nearly one hundred days. The man in the story, Hendrix, doesn't mind a great deal as he will always have his guitar, which he proclaims before playing a vibrant solo. Another replacement is then suggested in comedic fashion; his lover's sister. According to one theory, the original girlfriend in the story is Betty Jean Morgan, one of Jimi's high school lovers. Jean had a sister, Maddy, who is the sister referred to at the end. The Morgan sisters lived in a house painted red, hence "Red House." Despite this obvious link, it is possible that there is a second layer to the meaning of the song. In Hopi mythology, there are many stories which talk about the mysterious "Red City", a religious and cultural centre in Central America known as "Palatkwapi"; a name which translates into English as "Red House". The city was built in three sections, one of which contained a ceremonial building containing four floors. The story goes that initiates were taught in this building and as they gained more knowledge they would progress up the floors, until at the final level they learned about space and how to talk to their "Creator". Style "Red House" is the most 'conventional' blues song written by Hendrix, showcasing his true musical roots. It was written in the key of B major, though as Hendrix played his guitar tuned half a step down, it was performed in Bb major. Written in 12/8 time, "Red House" allowed room for lots of improvisation and blues licks, something which Hendrix took complete advantage of when playing live, as well as in the studio. Live Lyrics Oh yeah! There's a red house over yonder, That's where my baby stays. Lord, there's a red house over yonder, Lord, that's where my baby stays. I ain't been home to see my baby In ninety-nine and one-half days. Wait a minute something's wrong here, The key won't unlock this door. Wait a minute something's wrong, Lord, have mercy, this key won't unlock this door; Something's goin' wrong here. I have a bad bad feeling, ah, That my baby don't live here no more. That's alright I still got my guitar, look out now! Yeah! That's alright! Well I might as well-ah go back over yonder, Way back among the hills; That's what I'm gonna do. Lord, I might as well go back over yonder. Way back yonder across the hills. Guess if my baby don't love me no more, I know her sister will. Yeah! Appearances Studio albums *1967: Are You Experienced Credits *Jimi Hendrix – guitar, vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Noel Redding – bass (which he played on electric guitar, because he wasn't used to being bassist at this time) ---- *Engineer: Mike Ross *Producer: Chas Chandler Cover versions *Great White, for their 1988 live album Recovery: Live!. *The Walter Trout Band, for their 1990 album Life in the Jungle. *Paul Gilbert, for his 1991 EP Tribute to Jimi Hendrix. *Merrell Fankhauser, for his 1992 live album California Live. *Jimmy Thackery and the Drivers, for their 1992 album Empty Arms Hotel. *Buddy Guy, for the 1993 tribute album Stone Free: A Tribute to Jimi Hendrix. *Spirit, for their 1996 album California Blues. *Buddy Miles, for his 1997 tribute album Tribute to Jimi Hendrix. *Indigenous, for their 1999 EP Blues This Morning. *Roy Mette, for his 2001 tribute album A New Experience: An Acoustic Tribute to Jimi Hendrix. Trivia References Links *Red House (song) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Red House by Jimi Hendrix - 911Tabs, tabs search engine Navigation Category:Songs Category:1967 songs